Cardigan Weather
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Jealousy. Seduction. Realisation.
1. Jealousy

**Cardigan Weather **

**(Jealousy) **

Jealous: _n. p._

Resentment against a rival, a person enjoying success or advantage

Or against another's success or the advantage itself

* * *

Sara was not jealous.

She was worried, concerned, frustrated and perhaps even a little annoyed. But she was not jealous.

Being jealous would mean admitting that she cared about the way Greg's fingers wound around Morgan's delicate hands. Being jealous would mean confessing that she wanted his eyes to be studying her form the way they were observing Morgan.

Being jealous would mean acknowledging that she wanted Greg Sanders.

She was not jealous.

_"Jealousy, then, is any aversive reaction that occurs as the result of a partner's extradyadic relationship that is real, imagined, or considered likely to occur." - Bringle & Buunk, 1991_

She recalled the definition from one of the psychology modules she had taken during her time at college. But as she studied the pair sitting across the table from her she couldn't help but think that words did not do the feelings churning inside of her justice.

Sara was not imagining things.

The way Morgan twisted her hair around her finger as she watched Greg speak was very much real. The way Greg's eyes were focused on her lips as he leant in to hear her over the noise was impossible to miss. And the way the two of them had created their own sanctuary ignoring the people that surrounded them most certainly was obvious.

Sara's grip on her beer bottle tightened as she let her mind wander to the stuff of her fantasises. Her heart beat quickened as she imagined the reactions of their co-workers were she to climb across the table grabbing Greg by the shirt he was wearing and kissing him senseless. The thought of the Morgan's hurt expression forced a wicked smile to tug at her lips.

Taking a sip of her beer she pretended to listen to the conversation Finn had going about their case, her eyes every so often travelling in Greg's direction. Sara had memorised the small smiles he shared during conversation, the shy way he would avert his gaze his brown eyes shining with nervousness that made him more endearing than he would ever know.

She studied the way his shirt tightened around his shoulders, her eyes following the line of his arm. Greg's eyes lit up as he articulated something, his hands suspended in the air between him and Morgan. She observed the length of his fingers, a tingle settling in her lower extremities as she wondered if the size of his hands correlated with other parts of his anatomy.

Sara imagined his hands on her, his fingers tracing across the plains of her back as they moved together drowning in sound of their own gratification. Before she could stop it her mind pictured the fervour with which she would kiss him; pushing him against the wall in the locker room, dragging him into the back seat of her Denali or how she would pull him towards her against the pool table in his apartment. Sara thought of the way he would make easy work of having her coming undone, his lips trailing over her hot spots as he thrusted into her, not leaving anything between them.

The images that had infected her mind came to a sudden end when Finn elbowed her, attempting to get her to join in with the laughter surrounding them. She realised somewhat ashamedly that she had been wrapped up in a world of her own all night and there was only one reason for it.

She was jealous.

It left a bitter taste in her mouth as Sara once again cast her eyes towards him. Greg continued to smile and laugh with Morgan, completely oblivious to this earth shattering realisation. She found herself wondering how he would feel if he knew.

She wondered if he would look at her through different eyes or speak to her with a different tone. She wondered how it would feel to be on the receiving end of his affections. He had always been a kind, sensitive and supportive friend to her she could only imagine how that would translate as a lover.

And after all of the battles with herself tonight Sara made the admission she had been hoping to avoid; she wanted Greg.

All of him

With a deep breath she placed her beer bottle down on the table with a clatter the sound bringing attention to her as she stood up running her tongue over her lip the moisture glistening in the dim lighting.

Sara turned her hooded eyes to Greg her seductive half smile almost a force of habit. "I'm going for a smoke...would you like to keep me company?" Her husky voice worked itself into the music playing over the sound system.

"Sure..." Greg smiled oblivious to the conflicts that seemed to consume her consciousness. He stood up moving past Morgan with ease, placing his hands on the small of Sara's back as he lead her outside.

The night air surrounded them as they moved towards a poorly lit corner of the parking lot. Sara fished out her cigarettes placing one between her lips searching her pockets absentmindedly for a lighter.

"Here" Greg flicked his lighter on watching as Sara leant forwards catching the end of her cigarette in the flames. As she pulled back she met his eye taking a drag, blowing smoke out into the distance.

"So is there anything I should know loverboy?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at him as she took another drag of her cigarette.

"I don't know what you mean..." He gave her a small nervous smile.

"Don't play coy with me... Morgan? Should I be worried?" Sara smirked.

"You never need to be worried Sara..." Greg replied with another small smile. She stepped towards him, straightening the collar of his shirt, one hand running down the buttons, her index finger tapping one half-way down his chest.

"Well that's good..." She muttered to him leaning in so he would hear.

They were standing so close Sara could see the rise and fall of Greg's breath, the way his breath hitched in his chest when he realised he could smell her skin. She stood titling her face upwards and without thinking Greg had lowered his, their lips barely an inch apart. A sly smile appeared as she licked her lips the anticipation blinding them with its intensity.

"There you are... I need your help stopping Hodges from starting up a Karaoke War" Morgan's voice decimating the atmosphere they had found themselves in. Sara took a quick step back, her eyes darkening as her took a drag from her cigarette not dropping Greg's gaze.

"Sara..." Greg indicated back to the bar but she simply just shook her head.

"I need another one of these..." She held up her cigarette for them to see. His eyes were gleaming with an emotion she didn't recognise but with a small defeated smile Greg nodded turning away from her following Morgan back inside.

Sara realised it was irrational to be angry at Morgan for taking Greg away since he was never hers to begin with, but as their shadows retreated almost disappearing she realised that was exactly what she felt. All of these years Greg's attention had been on her, and her alone. He's small smiles, kind gestures and self sacrificing dedication had been reserved only for their relationship. Morgan had changed that. She had taken away the closeness she had once been able to call unique and Sara resented it.

She knew that Greg was probably oblivious to the two women vying for his attention. He was too modest to realise just how desirable he was but she intended to make sure that she was the one to wake him up to the reality. Sara was certain if she could just buy them some time alone together she could redeem the relationship they had once had.

It was time to get it back.

Sara finished her second cigarette pacing listening to the sound of her heels clicking against the floor considering how insane her thoughts seemed. But the longer she did so, the more the loneliness burnt into her system and the more she wished to keep the only thing she had from feeling completely alone.

Tossing the cigarette butt aside she made her way back into the bar glancing around catching Greg's eye. She gave him a warm smile indicating to the bar, laughing slightly at Hodges as he attempted to recreate a Backstreet Boy's reunion alone. As Sara leant against the bar the man beside her shifted in his seat turning to face her.

Sara looked momentary at him giving him a coy smile before turning back to studying at the bottles behind the bar giving her enough time to catch a glimpse of the 'newly divorced' badge he was sporting. His thick glasses cast a shadow over his eyes but the clear blue was still more than obvious, as he caught Sara looking at him again he quirked an eyebrow.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked, Boston more than obvious in his accent. Sara pursed her lips as if considering it before turning towards him again.

"Sure..." She nodded watching as he paid for the beer the bar tender had placed down in front of her.

"Looks like you need one of these badges too..." He indicated to the tan line her wedding ring had left.

"It's just getting re-sized..." Sara shook her head. "...Sorry to disappoint you"

"Not disappointed at all...you're beautiful...you're here..." His words seem to resound causing a blush to creep across Sara's cheeks.

"Had a few too many drinks to celebrate?" She laughed nervously indicating to the badge pinned on his suede jacket.

"No...Just making an observation..." He shrugged, with a persistent smile.

"Well Mr Observant...what is it that brings you to Vegas... apart from the obvious..." Sara asked attempting settle into the conversation.

"I hear the women here are something special..." He muttered leaning into her.

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Want to take part in an experiment?" His intense gaze was forcing her to play along while her mind fought against it.

"Well I am a scientist" The words appeared before she could stop them.

"Then let's get out of here" His arm was wrapped firmly around her waist before she had a chance to process what he'd said, her body pressed firmly against his. His lips were on her neck his free hand holding her in place as he grinded himself against her.

"Let go of me" Sara whimpered pushing against his chest, but he didn't stop pushing her harder against the bar. She scratched his neck, a small scream escaping her throat.

"Oh you like it rough do you..." He growled against her skin, his breath coating itself on her neck and the smell of whiskey surrounded her.

"Let go of her..." Greg's voice came from mere meters away; he was watching the man with an intense gaze the anger more than obvious.

"This is between me and her pal back off..." Sara could feel his grip on her tighten- she kept her eyes focused on Greg thinking away the situation.

"Well I'm her husband so whatever you want to say to her you can say to me too. Let go." He continued to speak sternly taking another step towards them. Finally Sara could feel his grip loosen on her- taking a gulp of air she rushed to Greg's side.

"Hey...it's going to be okay..." He muttered softly into her hair pulling her into his arms, gently rubbing small circles on her back. "He's gone... I won't let him come back..."

It was as if time had suspended in those moments, Greg's arms surrounding her keeping her safe, his embrace a sanctuary like home.

"Can you take me home?" She whispered to him.

"Of course..." Greg squeezed her hand as she pulled back, quickly nodded a goodbye at the team before leading her out of the door.

Sara opened the door to her house, checking over her shoulder making sure that Greg was following her inside. The car journey back had been generally silent as Sara shifted in her seat attempting to regain the self control and confidence that made her who she was.

"Would you like some coffee?" She offered leading the way to the kitchen, assuming he would say yes. Greg sat down at the breakfast bar watching as she moved about the kitchen getting their coffee ready- her mind clearly preoccupied.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked watching as Sara paced her hands on her back as she did so.

"Yeah...just a bit shaken up..." She shook her head taking a deep breath.

"You want me to take a look at that?" He asked indicating to her back, his eyes wide- their clarity speaking of the innocence he saw in the action.

"Sure..." She paused not answering for a few moments. Meeting his gaze, she unbuttoned her shirt a strip of skin coming into view. Sara slipped it from her shoulders exposing her torso to his eyes; the black lace of her bra a stark contrast to her pale body.

Greg approached her, taking slow steps until he was standing in front of Sara. She turned, facing away from him, moving her hair out of the way letting him study the bruises on her back.

Her breath caught in her chest as she anticipated his touch, her body shivering as his fingertips traced the marks on her back. Sara flinched but instead of moving away Greg stepped closer their bodies brushing against each other's.

The sound of Sara's phone ringing echoed throughout the house making them jump moving quickly away from each other. She rushed to answer the phone leaving Greg alone in the kitchen his mind swimming with so many thoughts and feelings.

It was as if fate wished them to stay apart, each one of their attempts that night being stopped and interrupted. It was for the best he attempted to convince himself; Sara was married. Adultery never ended well. But the feelings he had when she was near him overwhelmed him with their intensity. He couldn't stay away from her. More importantly- he didn't want to.

Sara reappeared her shirt firmly pulled around herself, enough buttons done up to stop Greg from being able to see her body. He was standing by the fridge studying the leaflets and photos she had stuck up on it with a small smile.

"That's a nice picture..." Greg indicated to one of the two of them. "My birthday...last year..." He identified it correctly. Sara was resting her head on his shoulder, her sunglasses tucked into the low dipping neckline of her top a sleepy warm smile creeping across her lips.

"It's one of my favourites, I have another in the bedroom" She winked at him clearing away their mugs.

"Prestige couple's boot camp" Greg raised his eyes brows at Sara, pointing to one of the flyers she had pinned up.

"Yeah- I need to throw that out..." She shrugged. "It's not like I have anyone to do it with me..."

"I'll do it with you..." He offered before thinking about it. Sara stopped to look at him carefully to see if he was joking.

"You'd pretend to be in a couple with me?" She asked pursing her lips.

"Yeah...I guess..." Greg shrugged. With a warm smile Sara made her way around the breakfast bar, throwing her arms around his shoulders pulling him in for an embrace.

"Thank you" Her voice muffled by his shirt.

He found himself feeling unsettled against as her body pressed up against his, her warmth of her skin surrounded him. Her hands slid down his back as her arms wrapped around his waist the motion causing him to shiver. She kissed his cheek her lips lingering against his skin for a moment too long- his senses buzzing- the feeling of temptation all too familiar.

Greg looked into Sara's eyes the slow realisation that it was going to be a long few days.


	2. Seduction

Review- let me know what you think...

**Cardigan Weather**

**(Seduction)**

Seduction: n.

An act or instance of seducing; especially sexually

A means of seducing; enticement; temptation

Sara was not going to have sex with Greg Sanders.

It was almost a given fact.

It didn't matter that their booking had been messed up and they were sharing a hotel room with one bed. The fact that he was walking across the room with nothing but a towel around his waist, water dripping down the plains of his back, his muscles flexing as grabbed something from the top shelf of the wardrobe was doing nothing for her.

She caught her own reflection in the mirror across from the bed where she was perched the lie she had told herself being quickly disproved.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked her, turning to her face her with a concerned expression, noticing the way she had been silently staring off into the distance. He moved towards her sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine..." She smiled at him. "I could use a shower though..." Sara quickly clambered off the bed attempting to push aside the thoughts that were floating about at the forefront of her mind. Quickly undressing she climbed into the shower turning the water on hoping to wash away the lust that coated her skin.

The sound of the door opening was followed by Greg's footsteps as he crept towards the counter stopping Sara in her tracks.

"I'm sorry...I forgot my watch...I'll go" He said shyly his eyes focused on the floor.

"It's okay..." Sara found herself replying the words being forced from her throat as she realised that the only thing between them was a sheet of tinted glass.

"It's an awesome shower huh?" Greg asked leaning back against the counter attempting to stop his eyes from staring at Sara's form.

"It's not bad" Sara replied attempting to keep her voice sounding casual.

"I got one of those power showers fitted; you know the ones with a million functions? Best thing I ever done." He informed her.

"The best thing you've ever done- are you sure?" She relaxed realising that despite all the thoughts and fantasies that had been running through her mind- he was still Greg- he was still her best friend, the person she could count on.

"Well best thing I've ever done so far." He could easily see the outline of her body as she scrubbed her skin, the details blurred by the flimsy barrier between them. Greg couldn't help but watch as she rested her foot against the space by the tap her hands smoothing over her skin leaning forwards.

"I see...any plans to do anything... better?" Sara asked switching legs.

"Depends what I'm offered... it's a really good shower" He shrugged smiling to himself.

"There must be something you've been ...wanting... more than a shower Greg." Sara gave a throaty laugh that made him shift on his feet.

"Yeah well we all want something we can't have." He shrugged attempting to let the part of his mind that still had self control be vocal.

"That's true... Sometimes we want the same thing as someone else... but we don't know to say..." The subtext to their conversation had not gone unnoticed by Sara.

"...Or we know it's wrong" Greg added.

"Could you pass me my towel?" Sara asked changing the subject realising they were tittering on the edge of exposure- their words meaning far more than they were willing to admit. He picked up the towel off the railing moving towards the glass taking a deep breath noticing how her form became so much clearer as he got closer.

Sara reached out taking it from him, quickly wrapping it around herself as she climbed out of the bath tub their eyes meeting as the weight of their situation sunk in for them both.

"Are you going to leave me to get dressed...or are you trying to see me naked?" She smirked attempting to get their comfortable atmosphere back.

Sara stepped out of the bathroom running her fingers through her damp hair finding Greg sitting on the end of the bed his eyes focused intently on his phone.

"Anything interesting?" She asked moving towards him slowly.

"Not really...Just Morgan telling me about her dad's date with Mrs Hodges" Greg smiled lazily at Sara.

"Oh...How odd" She tried to hide her annoyance turning to the mirror running a comb through her hair. He approached her- his hands smoothing over her shirt sending shivers down her spine.

"Buttons" Greg explained indicating to the buttons that had been done up wrong on her top.

"Oh...can you fix them? I need to do my hair" Sara met his eye carefully watching as he nodded at the request.

"Sure" Greg began at the top unbuttoning the shirt slowly, his finger tips brushing against Sara's soft skin, each touch delicate and feather like. He started doing the shirt back up from the bottom his eyes focusing on the task.

"There you go..." He took a step back smiling at his own work.

They headed down to the orientation, rolling their eyes as the couples there. Greg reached out intertwining his fingers with Sara's pulling her towards the direction of one of the booths.

"Boxing?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I think you'd enjoy it..." Greg smiled.

"Are you not worried I'll show you up?" Sara laughed only just realising that they were still holding hands but instead of pulling away like she should have done she tightened her grip.

"Not a chance..." He shook his head.

"Okay..." Sara turned to the women behind the table. "...It's Mr and Mrs Sanders..."

"Ok couples!" began the over perky instructor "there's 4 bases, choose one and we'll alternate after 10 minutes"

Soon Sara stood in the corner of the gym watching ridiculously happy couples spar playfully with each other unable to keep the resentment from her expression. Greg approached her with an armful of gloves and wraps, dumping them on the floor at her feet.

"Ok then Rocky, let's see what you got" he teased, rolling out the long grey wrap and gesturing for her to approach him.

Sara took a deep breath before stepping across the mat and standing before him. Gently Greg took her hand into his, placing the rough material on her palm and beginning to wind it around her hand and wrist. She unashamedly kept her eyes trained on his, the stolen glances he sent her way not going by unnoticed.

"Ready?" she smirked when her hands were suitably wrapped and he had a firm hold of the punching bag.

Greg nodded, steeling himself for impact as she bounced from one foot to the other on the soft blue mat.

"Are you sure? I'm not going to go easy on you Sanders..." she beamed at him, her whole face lighting up with amusement as she continued to tease him.

"Give me your best shot Mrs Sanders" he countered with a small mocking nod.

Sara narrowed her eyes and shot him her infamous half smirk before throwing all her weight into the punching bag, barely making him draw breath. Frustration welled up inside her as she realised he was stronger than she thought. It did nothing to quash the sexual tension running through her blood stream. His eyes cast over her, the darkened pupils speaking volumes that his voice never would. A light sheen of sweat settled over her skin as she continued to throw all her frustrations at the bag. Exhausted, she threw herself against it. Her hands folding around it, her face inches from his, her breathing heavy as it disappeared into the air.

"You give in?" he whispered, moving his face close to hers and looking directly into her eyes.

"Never" she whispered, mirroring his subtle smile. She could feel her heart pounding against the bag, the temptation to close the space between them almost unbearable.

"Ok couples! Next base!" came the instructor's voice, shattering the illusion of privacy they had created; awakening them to realities of boot camp.

Sara collapsed on the bed exhausted watching as Greg carefully pushed the door closed his eyes wandering to her stretched out form, washing over her from head to toe, gritting his teeth slightly. He moved to sit on the chair on the other side of the room pulling his shoes and jacket off.

"My neck hurts Greg..." She pointed out her eye focused on the ceiling. "My neck hurts a lot."

"I'll give you a neck rub...if you want..." Greg offered with a small smile. Sara pulled herself up, returning his shy look and nodded, taking her shoes off she slid to the end of the bed leaving Greg plenty of room to move behind her.

Anticipation filled her system as she waited for Greg's touch- his fingers curled around her neck, his thumbs gently working on the knot that had appeared at the base.

"This type of massage is called 'Amma'- it's about the importance of rhythm, pacing...and precision..." He muttered to Sara his words sending electric shocks through her body. His hands slid down to her shoulders continuing the same motions there.

"How does it feel?" He whispered to her, his breath tickling the back of her neck, his warmth radiating against her skin.

"Amazing..." Sara leant her head back, Greg's lips brushing against her shoulder as she did so. Instead of moving away like he'd intended he moved his lips to her neck, kissing her softly his hands on her hips.

"Make love to me" The words came out in a breathlessly rush, Sara's hands covering Greg's. She turned to face him the honesty and longing clear in her eyes as she kissed him slowly.

The heat from his body surrounded her, all of a sudden she was lost in the moment, swimming against the tide as his lips closed on hers once more, consumed by lust and passion she realised the only thing she could do now was surrender.

Sara moved forwards straddling Greg, placing herself comfortably in his lap providing him with the reigns of control. His hands slowly slid up pushing her shirt up her torso, their lips breaking apart only to remove the item from the way. He threw it aside not wasting any time discovering her body his hands dancing tracing patterns on the small of her back as he kissed the swell of her breasts in turn. Her fingers tangled through his hair bringing her body closer to his lips silently pleading with him to continue because it had been so long since she had felt this alive- this free.

"Are you sure?" Greg stopped looking up at her, his brown eyes shining in the dim light. Sara kissed him again pulling back suddenly running her tongue over her lips.

"Yes" She nodded removing her bra, her hands in his hair again pulling him towards her breasts letting Greg lavish them as she breathlessly rocked her hips against him. He captured her mouth again flipping her onto her back his hands firmly on her waist.

Sara tugged at his t-shirt helping him pull it over his head, drinking in the sight of his toned chests and broad shoulders. She met his eye smirking drawing her hands slowly across his chest slowly letting them slide down one hand disappeared past the waist band of his trousers. Sara's eyes darted back up to meet Greg's as her drunken contemplations being proved true she gasped slightly at the feel of him in her hands.

He moved her hand out of the way pinning it aside focusing on her body as the sound of her erratic breathing steadily engulfed the room. Slithering down her body, Greg peeled away her trousers and panties in on sweeping motion. Leaving her laying before him completely naked; a blush crept onto Sara's cheeks as she turned away from him.

"Hey...are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Greg whispered pulling himself up parallel to her.

"No...No I don't..." She muttered looking up at him quickly before letting her gaze fall away from his concerned expression. "I guess I'm a little scared..."

"Of what?" He replied quietly brushing her hair out of her face, stroking her cheek gently.

"That it won't be what you were expecting...all you thought it would be..." She met his eye shyly out of embarrassment.

"It will... The only thing I thought...expected... was for it to be you..." Greg spoke honestly, looking into her eyes with everything he could muster. Sara opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her with a kiss. Greg leant forwards whispering in her ear. "You're more beautiful than I imagined"

Butterflies settled in Sara's stomach as she relaxed letting her body fall back against the mattress, attempting to let go and enjoy the sensations Greg was gifting her. He traced kisses from her neck down to her stomach looking up for approval before dipping lower.

He nudged her thighs apart his tongue making contact with her clit a groan escaping her lips as she tilted her hips towards him. Greg built up a rhythm his hands gently massaging her thighs as he did so. Sara came in a rush of heat, a small scream escaping her lips as her muscles contracted.

"I need you" The words came out in a growl as she pulled at Greg's hair, impatiently waiting for him to be eye to eye with her again. She pulled him down for a kiss devouring his lips wrapping her legs around his waist. She pushed at his shoulders until he was lying on his back helping him remove his trousers and boxers as she did so.

Sara straddled him using her hand slide him into her moist heat the feeling overwhelming her, her breath catching in her chest as her body adjusted to him. Greg thought he was about to lose control from just being inside of her looking up at her in amazement. She started up a rhythm, lifting herself up to the point he thought he was going to fall out to taking him in whole. He placed his hands on her hips, helping her movements dragging them both closer to the edge.

Her body slowly tightened her orgasm coiling in her lower abdomen crashing over her in waves of pleasure as she slowed eventually coming to a sweet deliberate halt as the tension evaporated from his body.

Sara lay down in the space beside him- he reached out his hands- his fingers tangling with hers. They both breathlessly watched the ceiling their bodies throbbing from their love making as they slowly recovered.

"I love you" The words had escaped Greg's lips before he could take them back.

Sara turned to face him placing a feather kiss on his lips, resting her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat not a word leaving her mouth.


	3. Realisation

Last chapter everyone- I hope you enjoy it- please review let me know what you think!

**Cardigan Weather**

**(Realisation)**

Realisation: vb.

To become conscious aware of (something)

The appearance of reality

To sound or utter

* * *

Sara did not love Greg.

She did not feel anything but lust for him of this she was almost completely sure.

The way he called her on the way to work to make the journey less dull was irritating rather than endearing. The smiles he shot her way every time they shared a private joke did not make her shiver. And the way he'd casually wrap his arms around her shoulders as they headed to breakfast after a hard shift didn't make her feel anything but smothered.

She was not in love with Greg Sanders.

When his hair picked up the sunlight in the desert glimmering golden did nothing to catch her attention. The sound of his laugh was nothing special. And the way his suits fitted his board shoulders as if they could never belong to anyone else did not make a hint of difference in the way she saw him.

The fact that he would drop everything to be by her side- to make her happy- didn't change her opinion.

Her mind was set.

She did not want to love Greg Sanders.

She did not want to love the way his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close as they slept. She did not want to love the sound of his heart beat filling her ears as she rested her head on his chest. She didn't want to love how he'd kissed her...

She didn't want to.

But as Sara studied him close eyed and calm she realised she did.

She tried to deny her conclusion all the way home, she showered and attempted to wash away the path his fingertips had made across her skin, she ignored every little thing that reminded her of him and yet when she stepped into the lab that night her heart still skipped a beat for him. He was sitting beside Morgan in the break room pointing to something on the papers they had laid out in front of them.

Taking a deep breath Sara made her way towards the coffee pot not wanting to catch Greg's eye- not wanting to see the reflection of the weekend's events in them. But as she glanced over her shoulder Greg had barely noticed her walking in- his gaze focused fully on Morgan as she muttered something to him.

A bitter taste lingered in Sara's mouth as she took a sip of her coffee pretending to flick through the magazine that had been left on the counter. Morgan eventually gathered together the files disappearing out of the door leaving Sara and Greg alone together.

"Never thought she'd be your type" She simply just stated leaning back against the counter watching Greg with a critical eye.

"She's not" he shrugged pull his mug of coffee towards him.

"I guess you're not going to tell her about us... probably best if you want to keep getting laid" Sara kept talking ignoring what Greg had said. "It won't be the same you know... you and Morgan."

"Sara I don't know what you're talking about..." He just frowned at her attempting to make her stop talking.

"You're trying to replace me- but it's not going to work" Sara persisted. "She'll never give you what we had."

"What did we have Sara?" Greg snapped. "I told you I loved you and you asked me to fuck you again. So you know what it won't be the same- because she's not just using me because she's bored of playing the role of devoted wife to a man that doesn't care enough to stick around"

Greg gathered together his things, throwing Sara one last hurtful look before disappearing into the hallway.

Sara silently sunk into the seat he had vacated, the fire in his words still scorching her skin. She hadn't intended to hurt him. She was angrier with herself than she was him and he didn't deserve her bitter words.

Somewhere along the way her epiphany that she loved him had translated into hurtful words and spiteful jealousy and she didn't like the person she became as a result of it. She knew that she should have opened up to him in the beginning, when he had muttered those heartfelt words she should have held on tight and never let go. When he kissed her in the morning she should have whispered the confession her heart beat out for her. Instead she retreated, locking herself away where she didn't have to look into his eyes.

Seeing him with Morgan had ignited something within her that made her crave his touch more than ever. Seeing the way he spoke to her and joked with her and looked into her eyes with such ease was almost physically painful.

She couldn't help but picture them together; He would call her when he got home and invite her round, they would open some beers and watch some movies together on his massive sofa, sharing a bag of chips. He would casually sling his hand around her shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The visions left a heavy knot in her stomach when she realised that was how they used to be and every time she closed her eyes it was all she could see.

Her jealousy had gotten the better of her and she'd been unable to control it. She kicked herself for doing the one thing that would probably push him further into Morgan's arms and she knew that the only way she was ever going to claw back the relationship she craved; she was going to have to do the thing she feared most.

She was going to have to be honest with him.

The night air swirled around her as the breeze passed by; her legs were doing little to keep her standing up straight and she knew almost instantly that stopping for a drink (or three) was a bad idea. But she couldn't force her sober mind to make the journey to Greg's apartment. Taking a deep breath she pressed the door bell stepping back her hands hanging limply at her sides.

"What do you want?" Greg growled as he saw Sara leaning against the door frame.

"To talk..." She said attempting to sound defiant.

"There's nothing to talk about Sara- you made how you felt pretty clear and I'm busy" He shrugged his hand firmly on the door as he attempted to close it on her.

"Is she here?" Sara asked in a small voice.

"You came all the way down here just to see if I was in bed with Morgan? I didn't know you cared so much" Greg raised his eyebrows talking in a dead pan voice- the spite more than obvious.

"Please..." She pressed her hand against the door pleading with him to let her in but he didn't move.

"Go home Sara...You're drunk...Get some sleep and then we can talk." He replied sternly.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me" Sara took a step towards the door as if to emphasis the point.

"Are you planning on staying out there all night?" Greg asked with a sigh abandoning the door and moving into the apartment.

"I've let you in- are you going to tell me what you want yet?" He asked in a low voice making his way towards the kitchen.

"I... I need to apologise for earlier." Her voice announced her voice shaky as she attempted to find her bearings in their conversation.

"I see...Go ahead" Greg leant against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest waiting for Sara to start talking.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Well...I was expecting 'sorry' to begin with" He shrugged- clearly irritated.

"I'm not blameless in this Greg, if you weren't constantly hovering around her I wouldn't have had anything to apologise for!" Her drunken logic making more sense in her head than the words she was throwing at Greg.

"Now I can't talk to other women? We're not even together Sara. We had sex. You made it pretty clear you didn't want anything else- you can't tell me who I can and can't speak to." He snapped back.

"I just...It's... hard for me right now. I'm... confused." Sara spluttered.

"Confused? That's the best you can come up with?" Greg gave a short humourless laugh turning away from her.

"What would you prefer? That I'm frustrated, angry, resentful, hurt, emotional, frantic, scared?  
All of the above?" All of the feelings came pouring out and Greg finally turned to face her again, the anger still not leaving his expression.

"Do you have any idea how I feel Sara? Could you for a second thing about me?" He wanted more than anything to point out how selfish she was but thought better of it.

"Think about you for a second? It's all I've done. It's all I can do. It's driving me crazy."

"Really- so you know what it's like to be in love with someone so much that just being near them hurts? And when you finally think they've realised they just push you away? Do you know what it feels like to realise you've just been used and tossed aside?" Greg demanded to know taking a step closer to her.

"I do now..." Sara's hands curled into fists as she looked him in the eye attempting to convey the honesty in what she was saying but he didn't look convinced.

"And what I'm supposed to welcome you with open arms? It's been twelve years Sara." He shook his head.

"I know. I'm sorry... I don't know what to do." She sounded helpless and a part of him wanted to pull her into his arms but it became more than clear that it wasn't what they both needed- they needed distance from all of this.

"Go home, sober up, and tell Grissom about us if you have to. But I'm done with being messed around. I'm moving on." Greg said calmly.

"Don't say that...please...That's not what you're supposed to say, this isn't supposed to happen" Her drunken, hysterical senses spinning as Sara moved towards him.

"What's supposed to happen?" He asked coolly.

"We're supposed to be okay..."

"How can we have a happy ending?" Greg was finding it hard to understand her thinking. "You're married, and can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you want this. That you're not going to wake up and regret it?"

Sara took a deep breath taking a step towards him.

"Yes I can... Grissom and I... it's not working. It's not been working for a long time. But neither one of us had the heart to say it. Greg, I'm not doing this because I'm drunk or because of Morgan or Grissom. I'm doing this because I realised I'm in love with you...I need you. And as crazy as it sounds I know I'm not going to regret taking a risk for you..."

Greg didn't say a word pulling Sara in to his arms, the fervour of the moment consuming him, her lips trembling against his as he pressed against her. His tongue slid between her parted lips as his hands found their place on her waist.

Sara instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist kicking her shoes off her hands curling around his neck. His lips further their exploration against her pulse as her fingers tangled through his hair. Greg recaptured her mouth with urgency moving towards the dining table his Papa Olaf had given him.

"Is this safe?" Sara asked breathlessly as Greg laid her down on the table, her back shivering from the feel of the cold, hard wood beneath her.

"It was hand crafted in Norway...nothing will break it..." He assured her ripping the buttons on her shirt with one rough tug at the material. She gasped at the sound of the small pieces of plastic scattering around her as exposed her ivory skin.

"I hope you're sure about that..." She muttered as Greg trailed his lips from her collar bone to the valley between her breasts, his hands massaging them.

A low growl whispered on her lips as she involuntarily arched her back against him, quivering under his touch. A knot of tension was already building in her lower stomach, its heat spreading across her body in ever increasing power every time his fingers landed on her skin. Sara's sighs seemed to fill the room, closing in around him and stealing the breath from his lips as he concentrated on the woman in front of him, enjoying the way he could manipulate her, her hips twisting against him.

Greg pulled back watching Sara as she battled with the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. She gave a low groan at the feeling of his muscular shoulders beneath her hands drinking in the details of his board chest before he covered her body again.

Her punctuated groans filled the air as he thrusted against her his hands pinning her wrists down as he drew each agonising moment out, the heat rapidly increasing between them.

"Hurry up already" She groaned rolling her head back against the table. With a satisfied smirk Greg let go of her wrists undoing her trousers and removing them in one motion alongside her panties. Sara took the opportunity and grasped at Greg's belt, fumbling to undo his trousers, as she slid her hand into his boxers closing around his arousal.

He moved her hand out of the way filling her to the hilt with one smooth motion a cry escaping past her lips. She clenched and shuddered; her body adjusting to him once again as if the memories of their previous encounter had dissolved into nothingness. Taking a deep breath Greg pressed a kiss to her lips thrusting into her moving her legs over his shoulder.

Sara lifted her hips to meet his movements her hands clinging to his biceps, leaving her body to his control. Greg slowed and built her up over and over until her nails dug into his skin and a growl escaped her lips.

"Harder" The word forced into the atmosphere with the small amount of control she still had. A sly smile tugged at his lips as he gave into her request his body dominating and over powering her within seconds. She withered below him climaxing with soul shattering intensity. Greg released himself spilling into her with an exhausted sigh, his body resting against Sara's.

He rolled onto his side his eyes focused on the ceiling as their ragged breaths filled the air in a symphony of mixed emotions.

"So you really mean it?" Greg asked his fingers tangling with Sara's. "You want to make this work"

"I do" She nodded breathlessly. "More than anything"

"Let's do it...Let's grow old together, have pancakes for breakfast every morning, read the Sunday paper in bed, take long walks... I'll get to kiss you for no reason at all..." He turned to face her with a smile she couldn't help but mirror.

"...And we can take trips...Go wherever we wanted to go..." Sara added kissing his hand moving closer to him.

"Let's go somewhere..." He whispered to her, moving a strand of hair away from her cheek.

"Where do you want to go?" Sara asked.

"We could get a house by the ocean...Watch the stars on the beach, the sun go down... We could start again" Greg muttered his eyes filled with hope. "Just...the two of us"

"I'd like that..." Sara nodded kissing him softly. When she looked in to his eyes she realised wanted those things and so much more.

But the one thing that she knew she needed was Greg.

The End


End file.
